


Bridge Battle

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Badass Reader, Danger, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, hinted romance - Freeform, just a lot of goodness, smacking sense into cronos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You join your Captain and Leonard on the bridge of the Waverider when Cronos attacks suddenly. Essentially, you're quite the boss fighter.</p>
<p>
  <i>Inspired by Legends of Tomorrow episode 1x09 – Left Behind.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridge Battle

**Author's Note:**

> After watching this episode, my mind worked overdrive and I just had to write an epic fight between the reader and Cronos. I love my characters strong! Also, I just want to thank those of you who have been reading and commenting on my other works - you light up my day and make me smile!
> 
> Kudos for all the kudos *tips imaginary hat*

  
[](http://images-cdn.moviepilot.com/images/c_fill,h_338,w_600/t_mp_quality_gif/fdxmwkmgmyytdb1fmoze/legends-of-tomorrow-promo-pics-preview-uss-budget-buster-768601.gif)

You charged in after Leonard and your Captain, their guns blasting shots at Cronos while you aimed your bow and arrows at his armour hoping to pierce it. Cronos retaliated with blaster shots of his own which forced you three to hide behind the silver seats. This fight was damaging the bridge of the ship and you needed to either kill the bounty hunter or subdue him immediately.

“He’s going to get us all killed!” Leonard shouted atop the explosions. 

“And what do you propose we do, Mr. Snart?” Rip quipped sarcastically as he fired at Cronos, only for his blast to be deflected and hit the roof lights. You peeked behind the seat and your mind formulated a plan. Looking back at Leonard and Rip, you loaded up another arrow and sighed.

“I need you both to cover me. I have a plan.” You said. Leonard fired off his cold gun at the intruder and then turned to you sharply.

“And what if it doesn’t work?” He asked. You leaned forward and kissed him quickly before pulling away with a smirk.

“Then I guess we’re all screwed, aren’t we?” 

Leonard wrestled with your plan but Rip had already reloaded his gun, prepared to follow through with it. 

Without a second to waste, Rip fired with Leonard joining his side and you leapt out from your place behind the silver chairs. With Chronos distracted with the heavy fire, you fired a few arrows at the bounty hunter and successfully embedded one in his shoulder. Chronos growled at the sharp object, dropped his weapon and broke a chair from its stand and threw it at the ceiling above Leonard and Rip. 

The ceiling tiles broke off and trapped the pair, giving time for Chronos to snap the arrow in half before firing at your hand and disarmed you. You ran forward, jumped and kicked off the corner of the table before landing a solid punch across his helmet. There was a stinging in your fist but you fought past it and continued in hand-to-hand combat with the thorn in their sides. 

Chronos and you were a perfect match in skill but, because he had been upgraded, Chronos had the advantage. Grabbing you by the throat, the masked villain slammed you into the ground and forced a scream. 

Back under the roof debris, Rip and Leonard pushed with all their might to free themselves of the rubble and help but it proved to take more effort than they had hoped. You kicked Chronos in a delicate area but only bruised your foot while he strangled you. Feeling your throat constrict, you clawed at the metal encased hands as your oxygen was forced out. 

Just when you were on the brink of passing out, Chronos let you go and slowly moved away to retrieve his gun. You turned to your side and clawed your nails into the ground as you got to your feet. With the bounty hunter distracted, you grabbed a broken metal beam on the ground and attempted to hit Chronos. 

Unfortunately, he had turned back in time and fastened his grip around your arm. There was a sharp crunch and your earsplitting scream filled the ship. Rip and Leonard had freed themselves in time to see Chronos lift you into the air and throw you into a metal post by the wall. The pain from your arm and impact in your body had you crashing fast and blacked out before you had a chance to argue.

* * *

You groaned as you slowly came back to your senses and felt the cold floor of the Waverider creeping through the back of your shirt. You then gasped and opened your eyes when a sharp pain sparked through your arm, serving as a reminder that your arm was indeed broken. Forcing yourself to the side, you propped yourself up slowly on the elbow of the unbroken arm and heard footsteps coming towards you. Jax popped into view and helped you up slowly, noticing the winces on your face from your injury. You wrapped one arm around his shoulder and took a step forward only to discover that you suffered a blaster wound to your calf muscle. Groaning at your unfortunate circumstance, you turned to Jax and sighed.

“I hate Cronos.” 

“Yeah, don’t we all?” Jax agreed and helped you limp away from the broken glass. “We need to get you to the med-bay.” 

“I believe we have a much bigger problem Captain.” Gideon informed Rip, who was also on the bridge, and you turned to look at him. With one glance at the navigation systems of the ship and Rip was drained of all colour in his face. 

“Strap yourselves in.” Rip informed the remainder of his team. Jax scoffed and waved his free hand about.

“Um, hello? Broken arm over here?” He reminded with the injured Lieutenant (Y/n) hanging off his arm. You took one look at Rip and pulled Jax over to the seats.

“Rip’s right.” You told the younger half of Firestorm and helped him to his seat before strapping yourself to a chair beside Martin.

Rip opened a hatch beneath the table and disconnected various wires. Thankfully he was within your eyeshot so you were able to figure out what was happening without actually asking. Your friend was attempting to get you all out of the Temporal Zone by disabling Gideon’s navigation that appeared to have been jammed by Cronos. 

Once he correctly disabled the AI, the Waverider fell through space and time, eventually crashing in Ivy Town in 1960. You unbuckled yourself and took a stand as you stared at Rip’s disheveled face.

“Rip, where’s Leonard?” You asked, looking around. The last you checked, he was fighting Cronos with the pair of you and now he wasn’t on the bridge during an emergency. Rip was busy pressing buttons and entering commands, his only response was that he didn’t know which only fueled your pent up frustration. 

“What the hell does that mean?” You demanded.

“It means that Cronos has him and I can’t track them.” Rip answered, equally tired and angry. “I’m sorry.”


End file.
